1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wheel chair apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved invalid seat apparatus wherein the same is arranged for convertibility relative to invalid individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wheel chair and walker type structure is utilized in the prior art to accommodate individuals of limited or diminished physical capacity permitting those individuals a range of motion and mobility not available under ordinary circumstances. Commode apparatus is utilized in the prior art in association with such structure, but heretofore has failed to provide a convertible organization as set forth by the instant invention with ease of conversion from wheel chair to walker structure.
Examples of prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,482 to Wegner setting forth a conventional wheel chair structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,408 to Trkla sets forth a wheel chair structure utilizing a seat for disposal of bodily wastes in a commode arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,969 to Glessner sets forth an adjustable bench type structure defining a generally rectilinear framework organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,687 to Jensen sets forth a wheel chair displaceable relative to the wheel chair structure to permit overlying of a commode.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,643 to Clanan sets forth an invalid lift transfer structure utilizing tubular legs with an auxiliary toilet seat arranged for mounting to the structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved invalid seat apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.